Dear Leukemia
by Akane Kuran
Summary: Forbidden Fruit oneshot. Magenta talks one-on-one to her disease.


**Dear Leukemia.**

**I own nothing and this is a Forbidden Fruit oneshot.**

**Magenta talks one-on-one to her disease.**

* * *

Hi.

Just so we're clear, we are _not_ friends.

I'm not going to say that I'm 'learning to accept my illness' or whatever.

You're a heartless bitch, you kill, you destroy, you consume and you have fun doing it.

During treatment I can almost hear you laughing at me. People have spent centuries trying to find a cure for you, so far, nobody has succeeded. Maybe that's why you keep relapsing.

Don't try to tell me that you're doing me any favours. Because you aren't. Don't say that Brad only fell in love with me because of you, I'm sure if you hadn't been in the picture, we would have crossed paths some other way. And you have been inside of me long before I was even old enough to date.

You're in Nation, too. Even more so than me. You want to claim both of our lives before our time. Your friend already took away her ability to reproduce. You broke me down, broke me down so much that my brother took his own life because he didn't want to have to watch it happen anymore. He killed himself because you were hurting me.

Even when I bleed out, getting rid of almost every trace of you, you come back stronger than ever. No amount of transfusions can fix this. You ruined my childhood, you're going to ruin my adulthood, and whatever time I have after that I'm sure you're going to ruin too.

You're hurting everyone. Not just people who are sick, Brad has started drinking, Cosmo is back on drugs, Sonny is considering suicide and Kimi wants to quit nursing school and become a school nurse.

Because when children are sick, they stay at the hospital just like I did.

School for me was never like it is for those few fictional characters who just happen to be as sick as I was. My high school didn't cancel prom because I was too sick to buy a dress, nobody else shaved their heads, people laughed when I coughed up blood in class. I had an upper locker. I could barely reach it because the treatment to kill you off stunted my growth. I did end up going to prom, but I had an IV under my dress, my date had to carry me onstage when I _didn't_ win Prom Queen, and later, when we wanted to 'go all the way', I had to go to the hospital after I started to bleed out. I needed a dress that covered my GVH scars, when I couldn't find one, I used foundation, it flaked off and everyone laughed at me. Half of my high school was truly convinced my name was Magenta 'CancerGirl' Alvarado. 'CancerGirl' is not a middle name for anyone. Thank you for that.

My date's name was Jason, he was a wonderful boy. He was smart, sexy, and he had wavy black hair. It was beautiful, he shaved it when I told him I was sick. He was the Brad of my high school career. But I outlived him. He died of an overdose just before graduation, before he died, he made me promise to fight you. And kill you. That was the last thing he ever said to me. I didn't think I could do it, I'm still working on Jason's wish for me. You bitch, I made him a promise, and I can't go back on it. But thanks to you, maybe I'll have to.

I'm too sick to maintain a normal relationship. I'm deteriorating very fast, getting weaker and weaker by the second. Brad wants to help me, he loves me and I love him. But you've made it so he can't even hold me anymore without interfering with my IV or whatever. You're ruining our love. If you ruin our wedding, I don't care if it puts me into a coma, I'll strike back with a chemo regimen so fierce that it will abolish cancer from the rest of anyone within ten feet of me. I will radiate survival.

Lastly I would just like to clarify that I'm not afraid to die. If I don't make it, that's fine, I will have passed, and you will have left my system. I know I'll go to Heaven, and when I'm with Jason and my brother, you will have gone. And I will be able to literally start a new life. Maybe I'll come back to Earth, or Transsexual, as a new little girl, a healthy girl, and if I become ill again, I'll know what to do, and I'll be able to kick your ass again.


End file.
